Their Little Secret
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Over the years, Lilo and Stitch got closer and decided to take their relationship up a step. They know their family will not accept this, so this is their little secret.


Note: This is just to take a break from the angsty stories. I promise, no one dies here and Lilo and Stitch are not separated. This is dedicated to Stitchfan82 and those who are getting tired of my angsty stories. Therefore, if you like the Lilo/Stitch pairing, then stay put. You'll love it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lilo and Stitch or any other characters I might mention in the story.

It was nighttime as sixteen-year-old Lilo locked herself in her closet to change. She wanted to look nice for her date so she carefully chose what she could wear. After a few moments of scanning, she decided on a cute white top and a silky red skirt that reached below her knees. She shuffled her feet in red high heels then stepped out the closet. She strolled over to the mirror to take a good look at herself. She was pleased by the reflection staring back at her then pulled out her make-up kit. She applied some lip-gloss, mascara, and a fair amount of smoky grey eye shadow. She smiled as she picked up her purse then left to ride the elevator.

Jumba restrained himself from reading the magazine on the couch to examine the girl. He smiled to show his approval then turned back to his magazine. Lilo grinned as she headed for the front door. She disappeared behind it, walking off into the night. She curved past several of trees before reaching the spot he wanted to meet her. She squeezed between the trees to face the back of her date.

"Stitch? You ready?" She asked to the figure in front of her.

Stitch, clad in a black T-shirt and ripped jeans, turned around to see Lilo. His eyes bulged at how beautiful she looked. "Wow, Lilo. You look so... beautiful!"

She giggled. She had been doing so much of that. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Stitch smiled then walked up to her. He stood an inch taller than she did. This made Lilo thankful she was able to convince Jumba to give the experiments installments to their height. She didn't think she could handle having Stitch reaching up to her kneecap.

The blue alien cupped her cheeks, bringing her lips to his. He couldn't believe she was his. After years of watching her, wishing for her, and thinking she could never love him, she was his at last. He smiled in the kiss when he tasted her sweet cherry lip-gloss. That had been his favorite. He pulled back then grabbed her hand.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am. So, where are we eating?"

He smiled. "You'll find out soon."

She smiled as they clasped each other's hands and walked off side by side. Lilo's eyes glanced at their intertwined hands and smiled as she remembered when she did fall in love with him. It was the day she found out Keoni Jameson, her childhood crush, had a thing for her best friend, Victoria. She had thought Keoni would eventually get over her, but she then found out Victoria also liked Keoni. This put Lilo in a sour mood, but she helped hooking them up. Besides, she wasn't one of those crazed girls that would kill their best friend just to have the boy she liked.

After Victoria and Keoni started dating, Stitch had broken up with Angel because he caught her with another male experiment. He was angry at first, but after a while, they decided they were better off as friends. This gave Lilo and Stitch time to spend all their days and nights with each other and learn things about the other that they never knew. One night, Stitch had taken her to his and Angel's previous sacred spot and confessed his feelings to her. He was thrilled to find out she returned the feelings and they started dating as well. However, both sides knew their family would never accept them, so they only went on secretive dates. The only people that knew of their relationship and supported them were the experiments, besides Nosy of course, Victoria, and Keoni who finally learned the secret of the experiments.

Lilo snapped out of her thoughts when she faced the fanciest restaurant in town. Her eyes widened as Stitch guided her inside. The place was busy with customers hustling around to find a vacant seat. Waiters and servers went around delivering trays piled with plates of delicious food to the parties at the table. A few single guys at a table looked up and smiled at her, thinking she was also single. Stitch noticed their flirting glances and stepped to Lilo's side, putting an arm around her waist and growling at them. Lilo smiled at his protectiveness before reaching up to kiss his cheek. Stitch turned his eyes from the men to kiss her lips. He looked back at the men to see their eyes flash with envy. He smirked.

Finally, they made their way to the front of the line. The person spoke in Spanish, considering it was a Mexican restaurant. Lilo was about to say she didn't know much Spanish until Stitch surprised her by speaking fluently as if he was born in their town. She stared bug eye at him for over a minute before the waiter directed them to their reservations. Lilo was speechless that Stitch reserved them a booth with a beautiful view of the ocean sparkling in the moonlight. Lilo looked at him with a brilliant smile, showing off her perfect set of white teeth.

Stitch grinned back before taking her hand to sit her down next to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders as her head came to rest on his shoulder. Stitch laid his head on hers before opening his menu. Lilo noticed the fire from the candle billowed gently to the soft breeze. She felt warm with the candle in front of her and Stitch's body heat near to her. She looked down at the menu and they both decided on the same meal.

Stitch told the waiter he wanted a medium sized Pepsi and the meal brought on a large platter. Lilo ordered for a medium sized Mountain Dew and a little glass of ice water. The waiter took the menus and promised them they would have to wait for only five minutes, and then he exited the room.

"Stitch, are you sure this isn't too expensive?" Lilo asked.

Stitch smiled at her. "Don't you worry about a thing Lilo. Tonight is your night and I'll spend all the money in the world for you."

She giggled. "Stitch, I brought along my purse for a reason. At least let me pay half the bill."

"Nope. It's all on me tonight Lilo. Sparky loaned me a decent paying job, so I have plenty of money to pay all this off. You just stop worrying and let me treat you like the angel you are baby."

She blushed. Stitch had started calling her 'baby' when she turned fourteen years old. It was a name he used to reassure her everything was going to be okay. Stitch once used it as a joke when she was about ten because they were getting too close and the experiments thought they were together. At first, she hated the name because it made her feel as if she really was a baby. Now, when he used the name, it made her feel safe and loved as if nothing would go wrong.

Just as the waiter promised, their meal was brought to them in less than five minutes actually. Lilo stared at the plate, her mouth watering at the delicious food. On one side, there was a row of cheese quesadillas fanned out with ranch, hot sauce, and guacamole dip on the side in small bowl containers. Next to the quesadillas was a large portion of refried beans with melted cheese spread on top. Next to that were two bean and cheese burritos, nicely crisp and looked tempting to eat. Lilo inhaled the delicious scent and instantly felt her stomach growling in hunger. Stitch's was doing the same.

"You gotta at least let me pay half the bill to reward you for such a wonderful meal." Lilo replied.

"The only way you are allowed to reward me for this, is if you kiss me." Stitch responded, staring at her with a suggestive smile.

Lilo beamed as she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. Stitch held her by the shoulders for a minute before pulling away. They then went to the food, their stomachs growling louder now. Lilo reached for one of the quesadillas while Stitch began chewing down one of the bean and cheese burritos.

"Oh Stitch, this is so wonderful." Lilo replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she reached for her drink.

"Thank you. I really wanted to make this special for you. After all, this is our anniversary." Stitch replied, smiling at her.

Lilo beamed back. "You remembered!"

"How could I forget the day we first kissed? That memory engraved itself in my mind." Stitch replied. "I remember what happened before and definitely what happened after."

She swatted him. "We just went home, nothing else happened. What is it that you're definitely remembering."

"Our dates, our little escapes from the house to our sacred spot, everything." Stitch replied.

They stopped talking to eat more until their plate was empty. They wanted to sit there for a moment to stare out the wonderful view. Lilo sighed as she turned to the door at the end of the aisle. Through the window, it looked like people were dancing. She wondered why Stitch didn't take her up there, but instantly knew why. He hated dancing. Sure, he did hula with her, but that was when they were basically kids. Now he was grown and hated dancing with people around him. Lilo was determined to change that, but she wasn't getting anywhere.

_If he wanted to make this night very special to me, then he might take me. _Lilo looked at her boyfriend and asked. "Will you dance with me?"

"You know I don't like dancing Lilo." Stitch groaned. As much as he loved the girl, he didn't like it when she asked him to dance. "Can't we just sit here and admire the view?"

Lilo considered arguing with him, but opted to stay quiet. This was his night as much as it was hers and if he didn't want to dance then he didn't have to. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed, but she tried to hide it. She smiled to cover up her slightly downcast mood and sat with him to enjoy the view.

Stitch knew she was disappointed, but he knew she wouldn't be when the night was over. There were still more surprises. He couldn't wait until the waiter came by with the check. After a few minutes, the waiter stepped up to the booth. He placed the check on the table then walked off. Lilo insisted to pay for half of it again, but she lost as Stitch quickly placed the money on the table, helped her out of her seat, and walked off.

Lilo thought they were going home until he turned down a path that led far away from their house. Lilo realized he was going to take her to their spot, where they first admitted their love. Wet green grass engulfed the area and billowed gently to the breeze. Trees spotted the place at the right spots. To the right, there was a hammock made for two, tied in between two palm trees carrying pineapples. To the left, was a cave Angel and Stitch had once made together. Stitch locked Lilo's hand in his and leads her over to the cave. They entered inside to see a small table with chairs surrounding it near the wall, but it has plenty of space to squeeze through. There was a bed made for two at the far end. A fridge to the left with a counter beside it.

Stitch brought her over to the bed and gestured her to sit down. Lilo plopped herself on the silky red sheets while Stitch went to the fridge. He brought out a plate with a plastic bag around it, shut the door, and walked over to Lilo. He set it down in between them. Lilo gasped as she realized Stitch had made their favorite dessert, chocolate fudge cheesecake. Lilo smiled as Stitch removed the plastic bag and took one of the forks. Lilo took another and they started diving into the slice.

What had been a quiet dessert turned into a playful throwing contest. Stitch stretched his mouth open as far as it could go as Lilo threw a small piece of cheesecake perfectly at his mouth. "Nice shot." He commented.

Lilo opened her mouth just as wide as his while he threw the piece of cheesecake in her mouth. However, the piece landed at the side of her nose and dropped to the bed. "Can't say the same for you." Lilo replied and they laughed.

Stitch leaned forward to lick the chocolate off her nose before placing a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes as his lips danced over her face, kissing her nose, forehead, closed eyes, cheeks, and finally her soft lips. She responded to the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist. He purposely fell backwards to land on the pillows since his rump was getting sore from sitting. However, he failed to remember the cheesecake underneath him and stained his shirt with it.

He broke the kiss to mumble a range of profanities in his own language when he felt the cold food seep through his shirt. Lilo laughed as he pushed her off. He gave her a mocking glare before slipping the shirt off his shoulders. He swore again as he looked at the backside, seeing it covered with cheesecake. Lilo laughed again and pointed at his rump. Stitch jumped up when he realized he sat in the cheesecake and his buttocks had a huge amount of it on it. Stitch felt embarrassed. He wanted Lilo to feel special tonight, and he went and ruined the cheesecake.

"Oh Stitch!" Lilo laughed. "You're so funny. This night is so wonderful!"

He beamed as she came up to him and put her arms around his neck. He smiled. "Glad you're enjoying the night." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed. (Don't ask me how they got electrician when it's a cave, we can pretend!) Lilo, afraid of what's happening, clung on to Stitch. He smiled and lifted her chin to make her gaze into his eyes. Suddenly, light music drifted somewhere. The lights turn completely off and the candles lit themselves up as they always do when the lights go out. Lilo turned to Stitch, surprised that he was calm.

He took one of her hands and placed the other around her waist. Lilo inhaled sharply when he realized just what he was doing. He was going to dance with her. Lilo recognized the song, it was You Save Me (I do not own this song by the way). She had heard it many times on the radio and every time it played, she imagined herself dancing with Keoni with it. Stitch swayed slowly with her, holding her close.

"I thought you didn't like dancing." Lilo replied as he twirled her and brought her back into his arms.

"I don't, but when it's with you, I like it. Did you know I never danced with Angel before?" He asked her as he spun her out and brought her back in, her back rubbing against his bare, strong stomach. "You're the only girl I ever danced with."

Lilo felt her heart pounding in her chest at his words. She was the only girl he ever danced with? She felt honored to have been his first dancing partner. He twirled her then brought her into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her waist, her hands connected with his. He brought his lips close to her ear, whispering the lyrics to her. " When I am a bullet shot out of the gun. When I'm a firecracker becoming undone. When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild and crazy. No matter where my reckless soul takes me, baby you save me."

He spun her again and brought her into his arms, facing her this time. He was pleased to see the dreamy look on his face and bent forward to kiss her lips softly. Lilo responded to it eagerly, bringing him as close to her as possible.

They pulled away then touched foreheads as the music started to end. They looked at each other's dreamy gazes before bringing their lips to each other's. Stitch smiled. "I love you Lilo."

Lilo pulled away in shock. He never once said that to her, he only said he 'liked' her or that he had 'feelings' for her, but he never said he loved her. Then again, she never said it to him either except for when they were kids, but that was only because she thought of him as a brother. Now, he was more to her. She smiled. "I love you too Stitch."

They kissed once more. "You do know someday we have to tell our family about us." Stitch replied. They had kept the secret from their family for 6 years and both were getting a little tired keeping it from them.

Lilo smiled. "I know, but for now, it's still our little secret."

He grinned. "It'll always be our little secret until we gather the guts to tell them. However, I don't really mind running around with this somewhat secret. Do you?"

"No. I think it sets a romantic mood." She replied, nuzzling the crook of his neck gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss down her neck gently. She buried her face into his warm chest as his lips grazed her tan skin, causing shivers to roll down her spine.

Yes, this secret may get them into trouble some day, but they didn't dwell over it too much. They knew someday, their family will accept them. It may take time to get used to, but they knew it would happen. Their family loved them and would only want them to be happy and that's how they were. They were happy with each other and someday, their family will learn that.


End file.
